The Journey
by xcrepe
Summary: The story of Minecraft: Story Mode the way I would have wanted it to go. This story is using female Jesse, black hair, green eyes. And.. there will be some Jesse/Lukas and some Jesse/Aiden. It might not be 100% accurate and I will be adding some of my own little plot twists :)
1. Endercon

**Heya people of the world. After forgetting my password, genius, I know, I finally am back on fan fiction! Woop woop. Anyways I started playing Minecraft Story Mode and obviously I need to make a fanfic about it. So here we go, Minecraft Story Mode starting at Endercon, but how I would have liked it to go. BTW this is using female Jesse, white skin, black hair, green eyes. Just to clarify. DISCLAIMER (cause I always forget to do these) I do not own any of the characters, rights, etc. You cool now, Telltale? I hope so. Enjoy the story, everyone.**

* * *

"Come on!" Jesse yelled to Olivia, Axel, and Reuben the pig, as they ran towards Endercon. "Slow down, Jesse," said Axel, panting. "Not all of us are fit and slim like you." Jesse payed no notice. "Sorry, but we're gonna be late!" she yelled back, jumping over a hole in the ground. "Relax, Jesse!" shouted Olivia. "We'll make it!" Olivia looked ahead just as the trio reached the gates of the Endercon Building Competition.

The gate to the building competition was just some fences and booths, but the _real_ Endercon rose up behind it. A huge glass dome and a marketplace full of people lay just beyond the building competition. The dome itself was massive, and in just a few hours time, was going to host a show preformed by the most amazing fighter in the world: Gabriel the Warrior.

Jesse, Olivia, and Axel, walked towards the sign-in booth for the competition. As they neared the booth, they saw four people with leather jackets that had ocelots on them. "Go sign in," was all Jesse said as she looked at the people. _The Ocelots,_ Jesse thought. _Only the team that beats us every year._

Axel and Olivia walked up to the lady at the booth as Jesse neared The Ocelots. "Why hello losers," said Aiden, one of the members. Jesse ignored him. "Is she deaf? I said, hello, _losers,_ " he said again. Jesse turned. "Shut up, Aiden," she said relatively calmly. He just laughed. "Come on Lukas," he said to one of the other members. "We have a competition to win. Or rather, they have a competition to _lose,_ " he sneered.

Lukas cast a glance at Jesse before turning away, following Aiden. "Lukas and the Ocelots," muttered Jesse. "They always win, even with that awful Aiden."  
"I know what you mean," said Olivia, sneaking up behind her. "Ah!" Jesse screamed. "Don't do that, Olivia!" she said, laughing.

"Come on, guys, we're at booth 5," said Axel, eyeing the Ocelots. Jesse and Olivia followed Axel to the booth. Jesse heard a voice behind her, "Hey." She turned to see Petra, a girl who was a bit older than them, and used everything to her advantage. She would be described as.. manipulative. "Oh, hey Petra," said Jesse. "Ew, pig," Petra said, looking at Reuben. Reuben looked offended.

Just then, Lukas came up to the group. "Hey Petra, I just wanted to thank you for the nether star," he said. "Yeah, no problem Lukas," Petra said awkwardly. "You helped those goons?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow in disgust. "I'll help anyone for the right price," said Petra simply. "If you guys need anything, you know where to find me," she said while walking away.

"But we don't know where to find you," whined Axel. "Exactly," Petra muttered, walking off towards the forest. Everyone looked at Lukas. "Its fine, guys," he said. "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." And with that, he walked back to his team. The announcer came on the microphone to start the competition.

"Welcome everyone, to the Endercon building competition! The winners will have their build featured at Endercon.. and will also get to meet Gabriel the Warrior! Aaaand.. building starts... NOW!" she yelled, blowing her whistle.

Everyone started to build. Jesse and Axel started to build the base while Olivia worked out the redstone. "We should make something cool in front," said Axel. "Uh.. how about an Enderman?" called Jesse. "Great idea!" Axel yelled back, and they both got to work on the Enderman.

After about half an hour of working, the build was finally done. Jesse, Olivia, Reuben, and Axel stood on the top, looking around at everyone else. Aiden looked over at their build, and scowled. Jesse just smiled. "Would you like to do the honours, Jesse?" Olivia asked. Jesse smiled. "Of course," she said, pulling the lever.

Fireworks blasted from behind the Enderman. The trio turned around and watched. 'We'll win for sure," Axel said confidently. People started to stop building and just come over to look at their build. Even the Ocelots stopped. Lukas smiled, for some reason.

Aiden scowled. "What... no way! Its just a stupid Enderman!" he yelled, and kicked a block stopping a lava source from flowing. The lava flowed out, and everyone ran. The lava got onto the build and it started to go up in flames. Reuben ran off of the build, and into the forest. "Reuben!" Jesse yelled, fear pooling in her stomach. "But what about the build!?" Olivia and Axel cried. "I don't care!" Jesse yelled. "I need to get Reuben!"

And with that, she jumped off the statue and into the night.

* * *

 _Why did Aiden do that!?_

Lukas couldn't stop thinking about it as he tried to douse the build. _Stupid, no brained, small minded, selfis-_

"LUKAS!"

Lukas snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked, looking around. "Lukas! Lukas! Did you see where Jesse went?!" It was Olivia. But he didn't care. Jesse.. missing? He didn't know why he cared so much. They had known each other since they were little kids, but had never really gotten along because of the people he hung out with. They were always to rude to Jesse, and Lukas couldn't really get away from them.

"I'll go after her. I think she went into the forest," he called back, still lost in thought. "I don't know if she'd like that.. maybe I should come too," Olivia suggested.  
"Nah, I got this. You stay here and help repair the damage. If I really need help, I can find Petra," he said, turning and starting to walk to the wall of trees that loomed before him.

"Wait. Lukas," said Olivia coming up behind him. "Try not to sneak up behind Jesse or anything. She really wouldn't appreciate it, and, no offence, but you _are_ bad news in her books. I think you know why."

He did know why. Whenever he saw her, he was with Aiden, and Aiden usually tormented her. So, she's learned from experience that Seeing Lukas = Torment from Aiden. He honestly didn't blame her, just wished he got to know her better.

"I'd better go," Lukas said, walking towards the trees. "Good luck!" Olivia called. _Easy for her to say,_ Lukas thought as he sprinted into the forest.


	2. The Forest

**Heya people! I'm back with chapter two. A little early but eh. I have so many fricken ideas in my head and one of those ideas is thanks to Felicity Dream. Anyways, remember to like, fave, review, etc, and tell me who you want to be the third person in the love triangle in the reviews section! I may close the vote though.. Felicity Dream had a fabulous idea in terms of pairing. Onwards, to the depths of chapter two..**

* * *

"Jesse!" Lukas called, following the scent of burned fabric and shampoo as he ran further into the forest. No sight of her. Lukas stopped running to catch his breath, and looked around. It was dark. Monsters were beginning to spawn. Lukas didn't like it out here, not one bit. He wanted to find Jesse and get out of here.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of emotion towards Jesse. It came out of nowhere and hit him so forcefully he almost fell over. Now he was more scared than he had ever been, and not for himself, but for Jesse. He wanted to find her and know that she was safe more than he had ever wanted anything before.

 _What is wrong with you!?_ he thought, walking forwards again. _Jesse hates you, idiot. Remember? Aiden? Ocelots? Ringing a bell here?  
_ Lukas shivered. It was a cold night. "Jesse?" he called, starting to quicken his pace. "Jesse?!" he called again, now at a reasonable running pace. Emotions surged through him like adrenaline, overpowering him."JESSE!" he yelled, running as fast as he could.

He burst into a patch of shrubs and found Jesse there, comforting Reuben. "Jesse," he breathed, running over to her and engulfing her in a hug. She didn't resist, didn't fight back, but let him hug her. He pulled away, and she looked at him.

"Lukas?! What are you doing here!?" she said. "Jesse, I," he started. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just thought I should go after you, since no one else was willing to."

That wasn't entirely true.. but hey. He needed Jesse on his side. "But.. why?" she whispered, and started to have a nervous breakdown. She sat down on the ground. Lukas sat next to her, and she didn't complain. "I don't know what to do, Lukas. Reuben went missing and the build caught on fire and Aiden, (oh that jerk!), was being a complete asshole and then I go to find Reuben and you of all people show up and its night and I don't know what to do anymore..." she trailed off.

"Slow down, Jesse," Lukas said. "Lets focus on the immediate problem: It's night, and we need to get back to Endercon. Do you remember the way there?" She shook her head. Jesse sighed and leaned on my side. I felt an electric shock at her touch. _What was happening to me?_

Suddenly it was hard to talk. "W-well, we could, uh, go to, uh, the, uh, bridge thing, and uh, I have no idea, maybe follow the r-road?" he stuttered. Jesse just sighed. "Well, we best get to it. You probably don't want to be around me," she said, standing up. "No!" Lukas almost yelled. "That's not it at all," he said, turning red.

Jesse froze. Her heart started beating.. really fast. "Let's go, Lukas," she said, walking towards the river. "Come on, Reuben." Lukas jogged after her. "Jesse, its not that I don't want to be around you, its just.. well.. the people I hang out with don't permit it. Understand?" he pleaded.

"Yeah, I get it," she said, sighing. "I'm not cool enough for you." Lukas stopped walking. "Jesse, it's not like that.. Aiden.. let's just say your not on his favourites list. And don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming you for anything, he just.. has, well, issues. But I don't have anything against you, personally," he added. Lukas waited a few minutes for Jesse to respond. "So.. we cool?" he asked tentatively. "Yeah, I guess," she said, continuing to walk.

 _Great,_ he thought. _I'm a screw up._ He looked down at the ground as they continued to walk, getting ever closer to the river. They walked in silence for a while, until the monsters attacked. Jesse screamed as a zombie came out from behind a tree. "Got a sword, Lukas?" she asked over her shoulder as they stood back to back.

Jesse ran out, killing a zombie with her wooden sword. "Uh.." Lukas said, embarrassed. "No sword here, Jesse." She didn't seem to have heard him. Mobs were coming from all around, now. Jesse hacked at a skeleton with her sword, breaking it. "Stupid wooden sword!" she yelled, turning and running to Lukas.

They were both now backed up at a cliff, mobs encircling them. "Lukas," Jesse said, clearly scared for her life. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you. Aiden, Gill, and Maya.. they just get to me. I shouldn't have thought you were the same way."

Lukas didn't know what to say. "It's okay, Jesse, really," he said. She hugged him and buried her face in his neck as the monsters came ever closer to taking their lives. Lukas felt a tear roll down his cheek as he hugged Jesse, both of them locked in an embrace.

Everything happened very fast.

Petra came down from the top of the cliff, landing on a spider and killing it. She killed two zombies at once and shot a skeleton's arrow back at it. She killed another zombie, using it's body as leverage to jump onto a spider. Petra then rode the spider, killing everything, and then the spider. She exhaled loudly and turned to face Lukas and Jesse, frozen in their hug.

"Well look at you two lovebirds," she said, feeling a little jealous. She didn't let it show. They quickly unlocked themselves from each other's embrace, Lukas turning red. Jesse, on the other hand, looked ecstatic to see Petra. "Petra!" she cried, running towards her and giving her a hug. Petra didn't return the embrace, but pushed Jesse off.

"We need to get out of here. Follow me," she instructed, sprinting away. Jesse and Lukas looked at each other, then followed her through the night. They jumped over trees, lakes, and ravines, until they got to the entrance of a cave.

"After you," Petra said. Jesse walked into the cave, Lukas following. Petra walked silently behind them. They eventually made it to a little area with a crafting table and a chest. "Where are we?" Jesse asked. "In a cave, dumbass," Petra said. "Now, you two need swords. I've got some material in the chest. Take what you need."

Lukas and Jesse walked over to the chest. "Hey," Lukas said, grabbing Jesse's slim shoulders and turning her to face him. "Don't feel bad about what you said when you thought we were going to die. I really think we could be friends," he said, desperation clear in his eyes. Jesse didn't seem to notice that, however. She just smiled. "Maybe we can be friends," she said, smiling. Lukas couldn't help but smile back.

Someone cleared their throat behind Lukas and Jesse, and they both turned to look at Petra. "Get to making those swords. I don't have all night," she said, glaring at Jesse. They turned and got the materials for a stone sword.

After the swords were made, Petra brought them deeper into the cave. After about five minutes of walking, she stopped them and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a black skull. "This," she said, "is a Wither Skull. I managed to get one out of the Nether, and I'm going to sell it to someone for a diamond." Jesse stared at it.

"Why would someone pay a diamond for a dusty old skull?" she asked. Petra shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, but we're going to deliver it. Come on guys, exit to town is up this way." Lukas looked at Jesse. "This seems like a bad idea," he said. "I know, right," Jesse replied. "I mean, something about this doesn't seem right. Some guy paying a freaking diamond for some old skull?!"

"I know what you mean. But we need to go with Petra, how else are we going to get out of here?" Lukas said, sighing. They followed Petra up the tunnel and into the night air. They walked to a bridge and crossed half of it before the mobs attacked. Petra killed some of them before saying, "Jesse! Lukas! I can't hold them off forever. We need to get out of here!"

"Guys!" Lukas yelled. "We can jump!" Jesse looked at him with her mouth gaping open. "Jump!? No way!" she yelled. Petra glared at her. "It's the only way!" she yelled, running from the mobs and off the edge. The mobs came closer and closer. "You need to jump, Jesse," Lukas pleaded. "Come on, please just jump!"

"Lukas, I'm scared," she whispered. The mobs were upon them now, and Lukas knew he had no time to argue with her. He grabbed Jesse's hand and jumped off, pulling her with him.


	3. Sneaky Little Bearded Man

**Back again with chapter 3! Things get a bit weird here so.. hang tight. For some people this chapter may be a little confusing but bear with me m8s, I got dis. I changed the way they look in terms of stature a bit.. but anyways, enjoy chapter 3 everyone. Sorry it's late.**

* * *

Jesse screamed as she and Lukas plunged towards the river They hit the surface of the river with an extreme force, sending water flying everywhere. The two of them plunged deep underwater, and bobbed up to the surface. Petra looked at them impatiently, red hair wet, brown eyes dark and murky, her long face with a scowl plastered onto it."Come on, then," was all she said, as she swam to the edge of the river. Lukas and Jesse followed, hoisting themselves over the edge.

Petra walked at a brisk pace, avoiding eye contact. They speed walked all the way back to Endercon, not running into danger again. Petra led them into a dark alley, where no one went near. "Petra, don't you see something wrong with this? I mean this guy wants a dusty old skull and he will only take it from you in a dark alley," Jesse said. Petra wasn't paying attention to her.

"He said he'd meet me here.. but he isn't here yet. I'm going to go check out some other dark alleys, maybe we're in the wrong place? Oh, and Lukas, you're coming with me," Petra said, grabbing Lukas' arm. Lukas tried to protest, but Petra was stockier and stronger than Lukas' thin, elegant form.

"Guys, what about," Jesse started, but they were arguing and didn't hear her. Petra dragged Lukas out of the alley, leaving Jesse alone. "Me," she whispered, looking around at the darkness that surrounded her. She shivered in fear. Jesse was about to follow them when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we should have stayed!" Lukas said, trying to convince Petra to go back to the alley. "Lukas, we're just going to check the other alleys. Now shut the hell up and check if he's in there." She pointed to an alley. Lukas scowled and walked over to the alley, peering inside. "Nothing," he said. Petra frowned. "That's all the alleys, but he may have said a different part of Endercon-" Someone screamed in the distance.

"Petra!" Lukas yelled, cutting her off. "Don't you recognize that scream?" Petra didn't even have to think about it to know. Jesse. "It's her, isn't it?' she scowled. "Yes," Lukas said impatiently. "I TOLD you we should have stayed! Now come on!" He grabbed Petra's arm and practically pulled her back towards the alley.

They walked briskly towards the alley they had left Jesse in, Petra scowling all the while. After a few minutes of walking, they had reached the entrance to the alley. Lukas let go of Petra's arm and ran inside, to find Jesse cowering in a corner, a greasy looking man yelling at her.

"Give me the wither skull, you stupid girl," he spat, searching her pockets. Jesse whimpered in fear of this man. "Stop," Lukas said commandingly. The man turned to face him. "Do you have the wither skull?" he asked. Petra stepped in. "No," she said. "I do."

"Well, give it to me, then!" he said, a venomous edge to his words. She stepped forwards and handed this strange man the black skull. Light filtered through the entrance of the alley, and Lukas got a better look at this man. He was wearing green robes, that looked like they hadn't been washed for a couple years. His hair was long and black, like his beard. He looked a little like a madman.

He grabbed the skull from Petra, grinning a mischievous grin. "Where's my diamond? And what even is your name?" Petra asked forcefully. The man dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "The name's Ivor. Diamond's in the chest," he called from outside the alley. The three of them watched him go. Lukas went to help Jesse up, while Petra walked to the chest.

She opened the chest. "FUCK!" she yelled, causing Jesse and Lukas to look at her in alarm. Petra was prone to swearing, whilst Jesse and Lukas were not. "What happened?" Jesse asked, looking over. Petra forced her head away. "He left lapis! No diamond! Lapis! We were fucked over!" she screamed. "Let's tone it down with the language," Lukas said.

"How about.. no," Petra said, looking at him with a look that shattered glass. Lukas recoiled, as if he was hit with the invisible shards of glass. "Well, what are you two fucktards standing around for! We need to get that asshole!" Petra yelled, as if they were supposed to know that. She grabbed their arms and pulled them out and into the heart of Endercon.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I'm just really busy, preparing for finals and all that lovely stuff. But I wanted to get a chapter out to the 115 people who read this... lol. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	4. Aiden and the Potions Room

**Okay, so I made myself a promise for all my stories. From now on, each chapter will be at least 2 thousand words (not including this specific chapter cause I already wrote it and love where it ended). And I almost didn't update this D: I totally forgot today was Thursday.. lol. Remember to leave a review on who you want to be the other Jesse pairing ^-^ I'm closing the vote after chapter 7, so, hurry :o  
Enjoy chapter 4 everyone.**

* * *

Petra pulled them in every which way, and only when they passed the butcher's stand did Jesse realize that she was missing Reuben. "Guys," she said. "Where's Reuben!?" Jesse tried to get Petra to stop but she wouldn't. "Shut the hell damn up! We just got scammed, and I want my skull back!" Petra yelled, running even faster.

Jesse scowled, and twisted her hand out of Petra's grasp. The two of them didn't seem to notice, continuing to run as Jesse walked to the butcher's stand. The butcher was a fat man, with black sideburns, a moustache, and stubble. He looked untidy and dirty. "Whatddya want, kid?" he asked, picking up a pig from under his counter. Reuben!

"Sir, that pig that you are holding, that's my pig, and I want him back," she said, trying to keep her cool. The butcher raised his eyebrows and let out a loud laugh. "Your pig?" he sneered. "Well, if you want _it_ back so badly, I'm willing to make a trade." Jesse tried to hide her fury. He wanted her to trade something for Reuben.

Jesse knew she had no choice if she didn't want Reuben to become someone's dinner. She searched her pockets, but all she had was some string and her stone sword Petra had helped her make. She scowled at the man, rage coursing through her veins. This wasn't fair!

She was just about to counteroffer when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She didn't even need to turn to see who it was. Aiden, her mind said. She let out a controlled breath and turned to look at him, his green eyes piercing. But they weren't looking at her, they were looking at the butcher.

"Let the pig go," he said cooly, but there was ice behind his words. The butcher, clearly terrified, threw Reuben at Jesse and completely abandoned his stand, running into the night. Jesse looked incredulously at Aiden, who smirked at the butcher's exit. "What did you do that for?" Jesse asked. "I could have done it myself."

Aiden smirked again, his gaze turning to her. "No, you couldn't have," he said, and he was right. "Just take it as an apology for burning down your build." Jesse was shocked, and she couldn't deny it. She mumbled out a "Thanks," before turning and going to find where Petra and Lukas had run off to.

Aiden, however, didn't leave. "Looking for Petra and Aiden?" he asked. Jesse turned her head to look at him. "Yes, how did you know?" she accused, turning to fully face him. Why was he being so nice to her?

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Just follow me and stop being a little bitch," he said, turning to walk towards the convention centre. There was the Aiden she knew. Jesse ran to keep up with him, Reuben on her heels. "Why are you helping me?" Jesse demanded as they walked through Endercon. "I have my reasons," he spat, glaring at her as they turned a corner.

"And why should I trust you?" Jesse asked. Aiden stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, Jesse," he spat her name. "If you want me to help you, you're gonna shut up. Got it?" His eyes pierced through her skull. She nodded quickly and didn't say another word.

They eventually made it to the main convention centre of Endercon. It was quite a sight to see; seeing the guard, running around, being chased by none other than _chickens._ Jesse had to stifle a laugh as they snuck into the large grey building.

As soon as they were in, Aiden and Jesse got on their hands and knees and crawled down the dimly lit passageway. They could hear voices up ahead, and stopped to listen.

"We need to wait for Jesse! Come on, Petra, she's our friend." Olivia.

"Yeah, Olivia's right, we need to wait for Jesse." Lukas.

"Ah, come on guys! Jesse's a tough gal, she's got this!" Axel.

"Ugh! Guys, lets just stop debating about that.. _person_ until we get MY SKULL BACK! She's the one who caused it to go missing, anyways!" Petra.

And then the four of them went into another heated debate. "Do we go in?" Jesse whispered, inching towards the door. Aiden grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Wait," was all he said, as he watched the four people debate intently. After a few minutes he stood up and strode in. "Well, well, well," he said, his eyes gazing carelessly across the debater's bewildered faces. "What do we have here?"

"What are you doing here, Aiden?" Olivia demanded in her respective but stern tone. He dismissed her with a wave. He acts like he owns the place, like, all the time, Jesse thought. "There's an event, didn't you notice? As you know, the Ocelots won the building competition, and I merely came out in search of Lukas," Aiden lied smoothly. Wow, Jesse thought. He's so good at lying you can never tell when he's telling the truth.

"Well, you've found him. Now go," Axel said, pushing Lukas towards Aiden, who caught the back of his jacket with ease. Aiden released his hold on Lukas' jacket and Lukas darted into the hallway, coincidentally, landing on Jesse.

"I can't leave, you see. I'm interested in what you're doing, all alone, in a room at a convention you don't even have tickets to," came Aiden's voice from inside the room.

"Jesse," Lukas breathed, looking at her. He sat like that for a while, just looking straight at her. "Uh.. Lukas?" Jesse asked, and Lukas seemed to snap back to reality. He moved to the other side of the small hallway, right across from Jesse, their feet touching. It was a small hallway, after all.

"What happened?" Jesse asked and Lukas recounted the events leading up to that point. They had found Axel and Olivia, made a slime block, ruined a chicken booth, and traumatized a chicken lover all to get the guard to move out of the way, since he was scared of chickens. It was a pretty good plan, really.

After a few minutes, the four people still inside the room filed out, and Jesse and Lukas stood up, waiting to hear the final decision. Olivia, Axel, and Aiden just walked past them, though, and to a stairwell leading downwards. The stairwell was just to the left of the convention hall, Jesse noted. "What are you two idiots standing around for?" Petra snapped. "We have a skull to find."

Everyone filed down the stairs, ending up in a dark room. Lukas flipped a switch and lights came on, swiftly illuminating the large room. It was full of bookcases, brewing stands, chests, and potions of all sorts. They split up, in search of the skull.

Jesse rifled through some old trunks, finding nothing. She then saw Axel eyeing a strange pink potion. "Axel.." Jesse warned, walking towards him. "Don't take that."  
He scowled. "But I want it!" he cried. Jesse sighed. They hated the man, anyway, so I guess taking the potion might not be so bad. I mean, it may even help us, she thought. "Fine, take it," Jesse said, and Axel grinned.

"Thanks, Jess!" he called, pocketing the potion and going to look through some bookshelves. Jesse sighed and continued to rifle through chests.

Nothing eventful happened for a very long time.

Eventually, Jesse found a lever, and pulled it, wanting to see what it would do. It opened a little space with a chest in it. Petra ran and opened the chest, grabbing a black skull from inside. Petra grinned, a grin that reached ear-to-ear as she stepped down from the space. She tossed Jesse the skull. "Hold onto it, I want to pocket some of these potions. We may need them," Petra said.

Jesse was about to put the skull in her pocket before it was wrenched out of her hands. Icy fear blossomed in her chest as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear.

"I'll be taking that skull."

It was him. The skull-stealer. The double-crosser. The cheater.

Jesse tumbled to the ground, body crumbling beneath her as blackness came to take her into it's embrace.


	5. A Witherstorm and a Warrior

**OH MY GAWD PEEPS, SCHOOL IS FINALLY FREAKING OVER AND I CAN POST STUFF AGAIN! YAYS!  
I am so, so, SO sorry for not updating in a while. Highschool sucks man. If you find a Star Wars reference in here... good for you :D Anyways, here is chapter 5 and things get a little more intimate... ^.^ Enjoy.**

* * *

The group watched as Jesse's body fell to the floor and lay motionless on the ground. Behind her stood a tall figure with greasy black hair, a long beard, and eyes as black as night. He was wearing puke coloured robes and his skin was pale. "Who the hell are you?!" Aiden said, taking a threatening step towards the figure. "That's Ivor! He's the no good, skull-stealing, double crossing, scruffy looking, nerf herder!" cried Petra.

The figure just chuckled. "Ivor's the name, that is true, and you-all-need-to-leave-before-I-kill-your-friend is the game." Ivor took out a green potion from inside his robes and aimed it at Jesse's limp body. "Poison!" Olivia gasped, making a run for behind the nearest bookshelf. Axel frantically ran around, trying to take cover. "Relax, freaks," Ivor said, grinning a yellow-toothed grin. "Let's cut a deal, eh? I'll let you all go and not use this potion on your friend on one condition: You need to forget about this place, forget about what you saw here, and NEVER COME BACK. Deal?"

Petra stepped in front of Aiden, facing Ivor's disgusting face. "Its a deal," she said defiantly. "Yo what the hell Petra!" Aiden cried. Petra looked at him quizzically. Aiden sighed, saying, "Petra we can't trust him! He'll use the damn thing on her anyways, come on woman, use your brain." Petra pondered his words for a moment before turning to Ivor. "Yeah..." she said. "We can't trust you."

Ivor chuckled. "Then I guess your friend'll have to die."

He threw the potion. Everything seemed to slow down. Petra's eyes widened, Lukas lunged for Ivor, and Aiden... well.. Aiden jumped in the way of the potion. It hit his back and with a cry he fell onto Jesse's body. The potion sizzled and melted Aiden's back as he cried in pain.

"HAH!" Ivor cried. "Good luck down here, I doubt you'll escape." He darted around Lukas and was gone. Just like that. Ivor was gone. And the group had no way of finding him, or getting out of this place. Olivia and Axel crawled out from behind the bookshelf. "I-Is everything alr-right?" Olivia asked shakily, her eyes darting around until the rested on Aiden writhing on the ground.

"Oh.. my god.." she said, her eyes widening. "What happened to him?" Aiden let out a cry of pain as Jesse gasped, her eyes shooting open. "Can't.. breathe..." she gasped, and Lukas quickly ran to her, pushing Aiden off of her weak body. "Jesse? Jesse, are you okay?" he said frantically, searching her body for cuts. "I'm... fine," she choked out before catching a glimpse of Aiden.

"Aren't you guys... going to do something... to.. help him?" Jesse asked with more power in her voice. Petra shook her head. "Of course not, he's an asshat. I'd like to just leave him there, to be honest," she said. Jesse, with the help of Lukas, stood up and dizzily made her way to where Aiden lay. She sat down and looked at Aiden's shirt, which was drenched in poison.

"You guys go and find a way out of here," she ordered, now sounding more like herself. Lukas' eyes widened in alarm. "No, Jesse. We can't leave you down here. It isn't safe," he said. Jesse turned to look him square in the face and retorted, "Since when do you care about my safety?"

Lukas turned a bright shade of red, but luckily no one could see since it was so dark. "Come on, Lukas," Petra said impatiently, grabbing his arm. "Actually, I think it'd be better for him to stay down here," piped up Olivia. "And why is that?" Petra snapped, glaring at Olivia. "Aiden is his friend, and Jesse can't stay down here by herself," Olivia stated simply.

"Well, sucks for him, because he's coming with us and that is final," Petra roared, her patience now gone. Olivia and Axel followed Petra and Lukas as they disappeared into another hallway and started to look around for an exit. Jesse was now alone with Aiden.

"Aiden?" she whispered, patting him on the shoulder. He tensed in pain under her touch. Jesse cautiously peeled away his shirt and underneath was his bare back. Literally. There was no skin whatsoever. The poison melted away his skin, and was melting away his muscle as well. "Oh no, oh no, no, no," Jesse said to herself, standing up and looking around for some sort of regeneration potion. She emptied chest upon chest, looking for some sort of potion.

At last, Jesse came across a light pink and a dark pink potion. "These look okay," she mumbled, before returning to Aiden. She quickly put some of the light pink potion onto his back and the muscle started to... regenerate. "Potion of regeneration," Jesse whispered, looking at it in awe. She placed it into her pocket along with the dark pink potion.

"J-Jesse?" came a weak voice. "Aiden?" Jesse asked, looking over at him. His green eyes were glassy and his back was still open. The skin wasn't regenerating for some odd reason... oh well. Better just bandage it up. "Hold still," she said to him while grabbing some cloth she found in a nearby chest. Jesse neatly wrapped the cloth all around Aiden's torso, and soon the muscles were all covered. "It's the best I can do," she said to Aiden, who just looked up at her in strange fascination.

"Am I dead?" he asked in a strangely clear voice. "No, but you would be if I hadn't saved your skin. You owe me," Jesse stated, looking Aiden right in the eye. He averted his eyes and mumbled a thank you, before attempting to stand up. "Ouch!" he winced. Jesse came around and helped him painfully stand up. "Take it easy," she advised as they stumbled around the dimly lit library.

Eventually the two of them found the exit to the upstairs when the whole building shook with a loud rumble. They heard people screaming and Aiden's eyes widened as he pulled Jesse back, the two of them stumbling on the stairs. Aiden turned Jesse to look at him. "Jesse, look. We need to stay here. That doesn't sound good," he said with determination.

"What? And leave the others? Not a chance, wise guy. You stay here, you're injured. I'll get the others. Okay?" Jesse asked, fear and uncertainty apparent in her voice. Aiden nodded once, a curt nod that meant they were back on the terms they were on before he was injured. Jesse rolled her eyes and ran up to the main floor.

* * *

It was utter chaos up there. Ivor, oh that _bastard,_ was.. escaping? With the others? And what the hell was that... Were all thoughts running through Jesse's mind as people were swallowed up by what looked like a... Wither? But it wasn't a Wither.. it was a...

"Witherstorm," Jesse whispered, fear seizing her heart. They needed to get out of there, and fast. But how was the question. Jesse looked around for any way of escape. "Aha," she said to herself. "There, through that window.. a Nether portal! It might be dangerous, but it's better than this." She ran towards the door of the building, dodging people and blocks being tossed around.

She caught a glimpse of one of her friends and yelled "Axel!" Axel turned to look at Jesse and relief showed itself on his face. "Jess!" he yelled, running over to her. He engulfed her in a hug, but she quickly broke free. "Not now, Axel. Aiden is injured badly. There's a staircase over there, Aiden is at the bottom. Take him to that Nether portal outside. I'll get the others. Go, go, go!" she ushered him, and taking out her stone sword she ran outside.

There, in the midst of everything, was a giant, three-headed creature known only as a Witherstorm. Jesse's breath hitched in her throat. Stay focused, she told herself sternly as her friends (and Ivor) ran up to her. "Jesse! We were so worried!" cried Olivia. "Not now, guys. We need to get to that Nether portal, now," Jesse ordered, and Ivor produced a flint and steel from his pocket.

Jesse rolled her eyes and they began their run. They dodged people, buildings, blocks, and the beams of the Witherstorm that would suck you up. The group eventually made it to a building, and inside they found Gabriel the Warrior.

"Gabriel," Jesse breathed in awe. Petra slapped her arm. "Not now! Gabriel, what are you doing here?" she said, eyeing him. Gabriel looked up, his diamond armour shining in the moonlight. "I need a flint and steel to light the portal," he explained in a grave voice. Jesse pushed in front of Petra and asked defiantly, "How did this Witherstorm happen?"

Gabriel sighed. "It was Ivor.. he caused it. I don't know how he did it but he used a.. command block," Gabriel said, part in disbelief and part in anger. They all gasped. "A command block? Like, an actual COMMAND BLOCK?" Olivia cried, her redstone interest tingling. Gabriel nodded solemnly, and they heard another crash.

Fear spiked Jesse's heart as she looked up. There, in flashing purple and black, was the Witherstorm. "Go, light the portal, now!" Jesse cried to Ivor, who ran to light the Nether portal at the end of the hall. "Go, guys, go!" Jesse ushered, pushing her friends towards the portal. They all ran as fast as they could towards the portal. "In, in, in!" Ivor cried, and he jumped into the portal. Olivia and Lukas quickly followed him. "Come on guys!" Jesse yelled as the Witherstorm tore up the ceiling.

Gabriel was almost there when a beam hit him from behind and started dragging him up. "Ahh!" he yelled in fear. "Help me Jesse!" Jesse moved to grab his arm and she pulled with all her might, trying to get Gabriel out of the beam. She pulled and her arms started getting tired and sore. Little did she know Petra was being dragged up as well. When Jesse finally freed Gabriel, Axel tore into the building, running at top speed with Aiden on his back.

"Go, Jesse!" Axel cried as he zipped towards her. Jesse didn't move until Axel grabbed her and the three of them ran into the portal, straight into the unknown.


	6. The Order of the Stone

**Quick note: Not everything might be 100% accurate, it's been a while since I've played Episode 2. I'm going on an updating spree right now. Be prepared for more chapters this week :D**

* * *

Humidity enveloped Jesse's body as she entered the Nether. All around her was red rock and lava. The heat was insane, too: sweat already started to cling to her body. Her friends were standing outside the portal, arguing with Ivor. Jesse walked over to see what they were saying.

"You caused this, Ivor! You need to fix it! We want to get rid of that damn storm as much as you do! So help us and the world will know you as a hero instead of a greasy old slimeball!" Olivia yelled, taking a step towards him. "Pfft, yeah right," smirked Aiden, who was leaning against a mound of red rock Jesse remembered was called 'Netherrack'. "Like we would help _him._ "

"Okay, then what do we do, Aiden? He's the only one skilled enough in potions and manipulation to actually have a _chance_ at beating this thing!" Olivia challenged, moving to face him. "Yeah, and look at where that got us. If his 'skill' in potions was so good, then why didn't his potion work in the first place?" Aiden said, yawning. He was not amused.

"Excuse me," Ivor said, glaring at Aiden. "My potion didn't work because I didn't have it. That doofus-" he pointed at Axel "-was the one who threw it, and it hit the storm in the head, not the command block!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to Ivor. "You're helping us," she snapped sternly. "Not a chance," Ivor replied. "I don't need you guys. I can defeat this storm all on my own. You said I created it, so I should get rid of it. So I will." He started to assemble and organize the materials he grabbed from the Overworld into a bag. "Fine then," Jesse said, stepping up. "WE will defeat the Witherstorm. Yeah, surprised? Olivia, Axel, Lukas, Aiden and I WILL defeat that Witherstorm, whether you help or not!"

"Fine by me," Ivor replied half-mindedly. "Wait, so no like piece of advice or anything? You created the damn thing, at least help us!" Jesse said with slight annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. Over there's a minecart track which will take you to different parts of the world so you can get started 'destroying the Witherstorm'," Ivor pointed straight ahead. "Sayonara, suckers!" he cried, and with the throw of an enderpearl he was gone.

"So.. guys.. what happened back there? You know, with the storm and all that," Jesse asked, breaking the silence. Olivia sighed, and said, "Well, we found a way up and tried to find Ivor but it was too late. He was making a Wither with a command block, and it spawned. This Wither started tearing up the place, using the blocks as fuel for its body. That potion Axel stole? Well, it was Ivor's potion he created to destroy the storm. Axel threw it at the Wither's head (which didn't work), and you know the rest." Jesse sighed and looked down. Now what were they going to do. "Hey, guys?" Lukas asked from behind a rock. "Yeah Lukas?" Jesse answered, looking at him.

"Where's Petra?"

"Doesn't matter," Aiden snapped. "We need to get moving to that minecart place Ivor talked about. Hustle, hustle, hustle, let's go, come on, move it," Axel ushered all of them forward in the direction Ivor pointed. They walked in silence for quite a while, Aiden on Axel's back.

The hours seemed endless as the group walked deeper into the pits hell. Literally. Jesse was about to give up hope when they saw a structure built of nether bricks. "Look guys!" she cried, pointing at it. They all turned to look and saw a little platform with a symbol on it. "Well, let's go!" Olivia yelled in excitement.

They climbed atop the rock pile this platform sat on, and were faced with an amulet known throughout the world. It had an old symbol, and a very famous one. It was a circle of gold, with four lines inside; a white, a red, a blue, and a green, for each member. In the middle was one blue stone. "The Order of the Stone," whispered Jesse, grabbing the amulet.

"Look over here, guys," Axel said, pointing to three minecart tracks with signs on them. They read: Redstonia, Boom Town, and Overworld. "Well, you know which one we need to use!" cried Aiden. "I don't know, I'd like to go to Redstonia," said Olivia with fascination. "We can get help from some of the redstone engineers there." "Yeah, and I'd like to go to BOOM TOWN! WOO!" yelled Axel, "We can find stuff and use it to blow the Witherstorm up!"

"Not so fast guys," Jesse said. "Let's go to the Overworld first, and try and find a place to decide what to do next. This Nether clearly isn't safe. Come on, let's go." She hopped into a minecart, and the rest followed suit. Aiden lay uncomfortably on his stomach in his minecart, wincing at the pain. "Need any help?" Jesse asked. "No, I'm fine on my own," Aiden snapped, wincing again from the pain. "To each their own," Jesse mumbled as the group set off on the minecarts.

The trip was mostly uneventful, and soon enough they arrived at a portal. "Who goes first?" Lukas asked, looking around. "You," Olivia stated simply, before pushing him in and following behind. Axel and Aiden went in, and then it was just Jesse alone in the Nether.

She took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

They spawned in some sort of forest in, what luck, the middle of the night. "I'll fend off the monsters, you guys go, start building something, anything!" Jesse cried as she stabbed a zombie. A spider flew in and landed on her back. She wrestled with the thing before dispatching it and a skeleton at the same time. "How're you guys doing!?" she yelled.

"Pretty good!" Olivia called. Jesse turned for a split second to see they made a ladder system going up a tree. She darted for it, and just made it as a zombie narrowly missed her head. Jesse climbed like there was no tomorrow, before landing atop a wooden platform and sighing. No one noticed her, however. They were all crowded around something...

"Jesse... come see this," Lukas said, gesturing to the body on the ground. It was Aiden, writhing in pain, his back... almost completely gone. "What happened!?" Jesse cried, searching her bag for that potion of regeneration. "I put a potion on him, it healed him!"

"What type of potion?" Olivia asked. "Regeneration," Jesse replied, still searching for it. "You idiot! Potions of regeneration regenerate, not heal! You need a potion of healing!" Olivia cried, grabbing Jesse's bag. She rifled through it before grabbing that dark pink potion Jesse stole from Ivor. "This is the one!" she yelled, and pushed her way towards Aiden.

Olivia put some of the potion on Aiden's back, and it stopped, well, dying. The poison seeped out and dissipated into the air, leaving Aiden unconscious on the floor. "Give me that regeneration," Olivia said, grabbing the potion from Jesse and putting it on Aiden. The muscle knitted back together, but the skin was still burnt and broken. "This doesn't seem to want to heal," Olivia said to herself. "Weird."

"Come on guys, let's turn in for the night. Tomorrow we have to get started on plans of how to defeat the Witherstorm," Jesse said, and everyone found their little corner to sleep. It was then when she realized that they weren't friends, at least not her group and Aiden and Lukas. They were, in fact, enemies. Whatever, Jesse told herself. It doesn't matter was her last thought as she drifted to sleep.


	7. Wattpad and No Wifi and Stuff

**I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I? Okay, long story short I was in Malta visiting family all summer and they don't have wifi. But, I went ahead and started re-doing most of the chapters because, let's be honest, they suck. My writing.. it hurts. The cringe.. it's just too much. So I've decided to move this story to Wattpad, since this account keeps screwing me over, and yeah, my Wattpad is xCrepe so follow me on that and you can read The Journey on there, mkays?**

 **I'm going to leave this up though because there's not much point in taking it down.**

 **See you on Wattpad (if you want, I really don't know)**


End file.
